Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a voice processing system and, particularly, to a voice processing system capable of responding at high speed to an ask-again from a user.
Description of the Related Art
With progress made in voice recognition technology, there has been an increase in use of a voice user interface in a vehicle space. On the other hand, a vehicle space is a noisy environment and robust recognition in noise is required. In addition, it is desired that a system be constructed which is premised on ask-agains occurring a number of times.
In this case, an “ask-again” refers to an utterance “What about B instead of A?” following a request made for A. For example, an utterance such as “What about Yokohama instead of Shibuya?” or “Retrieve French restaurants instead of Italian restaurants” following a request for “Retrieve Italian restaurants near Shibuya” corresponds to an “ask-again”.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,353,176, 8,036,877, and 8,515,752 disclose comprehending contents of an ask-again in consideration of its context and appropriately processing the ask-again.
However, U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,353,176, 8,036,877, and 8,515,752 are mainly aimed at making it possible to respond to ask-agains and do not disclose facilitating processing of an ask-again.